<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>{your smile / my everything} by Hyoukaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769865">{your smile / my everything}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoukaa/pseuds/Hyoukaa'>Hyoukaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoukaa/pseuds/Hyoukaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>{your smile / my everything}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>{your smile / my everything}</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>//Sugawara x f!reader//</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey are you doing anything tonight?" she asked. He thought about it for a second before replying. "I've got practice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression changed. "Come on, try to at least live a little," She jumped on the edge of the bridge, arms spread out smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Life will pass you by if you don't!" She spun a little the sunset accentuating her figure stunning him for a brief second. "Be careful!" he said as he reached out his hand, feeling worry consume him. She grabbed it, pulling him up beside her. Her grip tightening as the looming fear of falling had returned. He pulled her lazily into his arms, pressing his fingers into the fabric of her shirt, reassuring not only her safety but the fact that he would be by her side. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she returned his embrace, feeling its comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on let’s go” was all he said as he jumped down and held out his arms to her with a bright smile and squinting eyes. She fell into his arms with a little too much impact as they fell back with her landing on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a small curse because of the jolt of pain in his back, but opening his eyes and looking up at her as he held her in his arms caused him to smile again and laugh before you both stood back up. As he straightened his collar and she brushed her skirt the sun continued to let out its final rays for the day and he grabbed her hand pulling her along at a comfortable pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence for a while he rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand, she holding his arm with both hands and occasionally squeezing it in reassurance. What she was trying to convey was unknown to her but she knew that he would understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eventually stopped to ask “where are we going?” but he only continued walking before saying “somewhere important to us,” it seemed very sceptical but she trusted him saying “alright” and continued in stride with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked for ten minutes, passing cars with their headlights, the bright flashes causing her to momentarily squit every once in a while, they also walked past ramen bars filled with businessmen after a hard day at work the scent of the ramen filling their noses. When they arrived it was at a small park, I mean if it could be even called a park. It was a reasonably sized stretch of grass neatly cropped with a gate surrounding it, two benches either side of the area, and a streetlamp in two corners of the park illuminating the area just to see, small flies buzzed under the bright light creating shadows on the short grass and a rusted, red swing made for two people in the middle. and she instantly recognized it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is...” she gasped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where we first met” he squeezed her hand lightly in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six months ago the first time they met she had been waiting on the bench for her date, dressed in a cute yellow sundress and light brown sandals. She had been waiting for half an hour before realising that she had been stood up. At this, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her and walked over to sit on the swings in the empty park, wondering what to do to spend the rest of her wasted day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then without her noticing a guy sat on the swing next to her and not until he tapped on the shoulder did she notice he was here. When she turned to look at him he saw her eyes were glassy like she was going to cry and his expression immediately softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay” was all he asked, he knew it was a stupid question, she obviously wasn’t but that was all it took for her to start crying and say everything that was on her mind. He let her say what she needed and when she was done he passed her a tissue before standing up and asking for her hand. They spent the rest of that day together just enjoying each other's company until he took her home. And a couple of weeks later you started going out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood side by side holding hands as he pulled her into the small park and told her to sit down on one of the swings. As she sat down he turned around to pull out something from his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she asked a small laugh bubbling from her lips causing him to turn around holding something behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then knelt on one knee placing the small box to his side and grabbing hold of both of her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait S-Suga? What’s going on? We’re too young for th-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, just let me speak,” and so she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever since that first day when I saw you with your pretty yellow sundress and tears in your eyes I knew you were who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Never have I felt so happy in my life than when I am with you, well maybe when we beat Shiratorizawa,” she let out a small chuckle. “But that’s not what’s important right now, you are.” he gripped her hands slightly tighter for an instant, his soft brown eyes staring into hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the most important person in my life and I…” he held his breath before continuing, “I love you. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know it’s really premature to say this. I mean we’ve only been together for about six months! But these six months have felt like the best time of my life you are my everything, and so…” he let go of her hands and grabbed the box by his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes,” was all he said and she did a small smile adorning her face. She felt something cold resting on her collarbone as his arms looped around her neck when he removed his hands and told her to open her eyes, she looked down to find a silver chain with a small silver ring looped in the middle of it. Under the pale lamps, it still shone brightly mesmerizing her for an instant and that instant was all it took. She suddenly gasped understanding what it meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Suga to find him smiling. Tears started to form and spill down her face as happiness overwhelmed her, Suga placed his hands on her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. He then put the ring between his fingers and with his other hand grabbed your left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to wear this every day, I want you to wear this until the day I can take this ring and place it on your hand for real, I want you to wear this until it is confirmed that we will be linked together for eternity, I want you to wear this until you become forever mine.” he then placed a small kiss on her ring finger to confirm he meant what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she even realised what she was doing she grabbed Suga’s face and gave him a short passionate kiss then pulled away to rest their foreheads against each other’s. In answer to all he had said she gave him one of her rare 100% smiles then said, “ I want you to be my everything."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>